1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a guard device for a grinding wheel in a grinding machine, and more particularly to a guard device provided with a dressing apparatus for dressing side surfaces of the grinding wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a grinding machine for grinding crank-pin portions of a crankshaft for automobiles, it is necessary to dress both side surfaces of a fresh grinding wheel having been exchanged. For this purpose, a dressing apparatus has been detachably fixed upon a slide table for dressing operations. However, according to this arrangement, the dressing apparatus has to be detached from the table prior to grinding operations on workpieces to be ground in order to prevent interference thereof with other machine parts during the grinding operations so that the preparatory set up for the dressing operation is troublesome.
A conventional swingable front cover member is supported on the guard device for covering the upper-front portion of the grinding wheel. This front cover member has no dressing function, but only covers the grinding wheel.